Don't Underestimate The Teacher
by FreakyGreenEyes123
Summary: Billie tries to cast a spell to get Piper off of her back. One-shot


**Don't Underestimate The Teacher**

* * *

><p>Piper made her way up to the attic with the Book of Shadows in hand, "Billie, did you get all of the ingredients?"<p>

"Yes, Piper," Billie moaned. "I got all of the ingredients. Demon flesh, sandalwood, toadflax and… oleander?" she said in confusion.

"Do not let that flower fool you. It's a dangerous ingredient," Piper reminded her in a serious tone.

The teen rolled her eyes, "Okay. Whatever. Can we start the potion already? I'm beginning to feel the wrinkles forming on my eyes from all the waiting."

Piper smiled. She found it strangely satisfying that she wasn't the newbie witch anymore and she was someone's mentor, one of them anyway. "Cool it, Blondie. We don't want to mess any of this up… You know what?"

"Do I even want to ask what?"

Piper ignored her, "Maybe we should do a practice potion with less flammable ingredients first—"

"What? No way! I missed a date with a semi-hot looking guy today for this. We're not wasting time on a practice potion."

"Semi-hot?" Piper raised her eyebrows, "What was wrong with him?"

Billie sighed and began to rant, "Oh, he was dressed horribly and he had this nasty stench coming from his—"

"You're not ready," Piper shook her head.

"What?" Billie appeared baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"All I had to do was ask one question and you completely forgot what the hell was going on."

"No," Billie asserted. "I'm ready."

"Oh, really? What are the ingredients that we're using?" Piper quizzed Billie.

"Demon flesh, sandalwood, oleander and… toadsomething."

"Toadflax!" Piper yelled.

"Same difference. Who cares what it's called? As long as I know what it does, what does that matter?"

"What does it do?" Piper questioned.

"It…makes the potion work," Billie answered skeptically.

"Have you even been studying?"

"Duh."

The brunette shakes her head, "In what order do you add them in?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to add the ingredients in a specific order. What's that order?"

Billie let out a deep breath and stared at Piper worriedly, "Ol…T-Demon flesh?"

"Annnntttt, wrong!" Piper exaggerated with a long buzzer sound. Billie rolled her eyes again and looked away from her. "You need to study," Piper said as she handed the book of shadows to the young blonde.

"No, I need you to teach me. Maybe I'm a visual learner!" Billie shouted back to the older woman who was already practically out of the attic.

"Study!" she yelled back. "And I don't want you leaving this attic until you do, Goldilocks!"

* * *

><p>Billie breathed in hard through her nostrils and let out a deep long breath. She smiled slyly, "Oh, I'll study alright," she said as she began to write her own spell into the book.<p>

A few minutes later, she put down the pen, "Well, that kinda rhymes," she mumbled to herself before she began to read aloud.

"Bring me the knowledge of everything in this book,

Without forcing me to actually look,

So that I can be smarter than every witch before me

And figure this witch-thing out before Piper drives me cray-zee…

Oh, and ps: Please leave my looks alone. I want to be as smart as a geek not actually look like one."

Billie opened her eyes immediately afterwards and glanced around the room. She looked back down at herself, "Okay, still hot," she let out a sigh of relief. "Let's get this potion started," she said as she clapped her hands once and began to walk over to the bowl. "What the hell do I do?" she mumbled to herself. "Come on, brain, tell me what to do," she started as she stared at the ingredients for a few seconds. "This isn't working… Maybe I'll just know which ingredients to put in first… Okay, Sandalwood," she said as she threw the first ingredient in the bowl, "Toadwhateverthehell," the blonde continued as she tossed the next ingredient in, "Oleander," she threw the flower in next, "And then DemonFLAHHHHHH!" her words quickly turned into a dramatic yell the second the potion blew up in her face and caused her body to slide across the room.

* * *

><p>Her mouth dropped open from the shock and she stared at her hands that had a few scuffs on them from being so close to the explosion. "WHAT THE HELL!" the blonde wailed out in anger. "THAT WAS NOT SMART!"<p>

"No, it wasn't," Piper answered from the doorway with the biggest smile on her face, "But it was funny as hell," she laughed as she lifted her digital camera from the string around her neck and snapped a photo of Billie on the ground. "Perfect."

"Uh-huh," the realization dawned on the blonde, "…You knew that this was going to happen to me didn't you?" Billie asked skeptically as she stood up and wiped the dirt from her jeans.

"Yup," Piper confessed. "Phoebe had a premonition this morning so I had to cast a spell to counteract your spell and…well, you ended up on the floor," Piper chuckled again.

"This isn't funny," Billie squinted her eyes at her. "I could have gotten really hurt," she complained.

"Then I guess you won't be casting any personal gain spells again, huh?" Piper smiled as she began to walk away.

"Bite me," Billie answered her.

"I love you too," Piper said. "So study! I don't need the genius trying to blow up the entire house next time!" she yelled jokingly.

Billie stuck her tongue out at Piper and tried to maintain a straight face. But something about what just happened made her smile just a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Just a little drabble that I came up with. Thanks for reading :) <strong>


End file.
